Sleeping Beauty
by xDead-Writerx
Summary: SasuHina...Hope you Like It...SasukexHinata Rules !


Hello people enjoy this story~! This is SasukexHinata told like Sleeping Beauty. So english isn`t my native language, so please don`t review me about mistakes

**xDead-Writerx**

**

* * *

**

**Sleeping Beauty**

Once upon a time in far away land lived king and queen who loved each other very much. There was only one problem, they didn`t had childrens and they wanted one. After they lost any hope they had, miracle happened. Birth of their daughter Hinata, brought happines back into their lives.

"Congratulations!" Said King Fugaku Uchiha.

"What do you think about marring your daughter Hinata and my son Sasuke?"

"Gentlemen", Queen smiled "they are still kids!"

In that moment, 3 light appeard all different colors. They landed near Hinata`s bed. They were 3 good fairys, here to give their gifts to Hinata.

"I will be first…" said fairy with red eyes Kurenai.

"_I give you tenderness of willow,_

_The beauty of wild flowers,_

_Long mid night blue locks,_

_Prettier than the spring itself._

_Grow happy,_

_Save goodness _

_Because it is eternal_

_And very beautiful…"_

To girl then approached Shizune, fairy with a gentle voice.

"_I give you resonant voice,_

_Singing soft mild voice,_

_As a lark twittering,_

_Sunshine and warm_

_Like the murmur of a brook,_

_A sprig of blossom_

_Slightly to the right, you know_

_Before him Gold loses shine ..."_

But before the last fairy, blue fairy gave Hinata her gift dorr went wide open. There stood Tsunade!

"You didn`t invited me!" yelled, angry guest. "Because of that listen to me carefully!"

"_On her sixteen birthday,_

_Before the sun goes down,_

_Hinata will stab herself on the spindle_

_And she will leave this world forever!"_

All the present fell silent from fear, but then they hear voice from third fairy:

"I don`t have power to cancel Tsunade`s curse, but my gift will soften the cure and save princess`s life!"

Anko went to girl`s bed there appeard image of sleeping with mid night blue hair…

"_I will give you hope with my gift!_

_You won`t die, it will be a dream_

_What veil hide your day._

_You'll sleep quietly, but prince`s, you know,_

_Kiss will be the end of evil magic!"_

Anko`s words calmed king and queen but no for long. In their hearts entered fear and unrest. Fearing form life of their only daughter, king Hiashi ordered that ever spindle in the kingdom burn. But fairys know that dosen`t mean anything, Tsunade`s curse cannot be avoidded.

"Bonfire won`t stop Tsuande", concerned said Kurenai. "But if we took princess away from the castle, far away from the world, maybe we could avoid curse! When she turns sixteen years curse will dissapeared and we will get her back to her parents."

Even their hearts broke down from pain, king and queen knew that the fairys were in right and with out doubt they gave them their biggest treasure. They knew it was the only way to save their daughter. With the baby in their arms, good fairys silently left the kingdom.

Years passed, and Tsunade vainly tried to find the girl. She knew that it`s been almost sixten years since she throw the curse. Possessed with anger she called her evil servants.

"Stupid monsters!" she yelled. "It`s been sixteen yeas and you can`t find her! I will turn you in cockroaches!"

With her iced look Tsunade spread fear around herself. From her voice everybody trembled. Something like tenderness she felt towards her raven.

"Friend", she said sadly stroking his black feathers, "You`re my only hope! Find that girl mid night blue hair tenderness of willow… and so on. You remember?"

"I remember!" yelled raven, and flew throught the hall out of open window.

"And don`t disappoint me!" Yelled witch after him.

Years went slowly and in small cottage, hidden deep in forest. Princess Hinata grow up in beautiful girl. They nurtured her with a lot of love, but they didn`t told her secret of her birth. They feared she could tell somebody with out thinking first. They learn her manners and prepared her for returning to kingdom. They also waived their magic and hid their wands on attic. Hinata didn`t even knew or thought that her "aunts" are 3 good fairys.

Shortly before princess`s sixteen birthday in cottage prevailed big excitement. Kurenai, Shizune and Anko had full hand work, and everything should be done in big secret. So everytime when Hinata would appear they would stop whispering. At last they agreed to send her in forest to get some strawberrys, so they could make surprise for her.

Hinata obediently went, singing happily.

"_I know you exist somewhere,_

_In my dream i saw you once_

_As you stand in front of me in love_

_And you offer your hands in embrace!"_

Coincidence or not, not far away from there rode wierd horseman. It was the same prince Sasuke who on the day of Hinata`s birth looked at her. Fascinated with girl`s voice, he went in direction where song came from. Barefoot girl shining smile and miraculous beauty happily jumped on soft green grass, softly sining. It was sight of breathtaking. Mid night blue locks danced on her shoulders, soft voice, with everything fairys gave her young man behind the tee decided to meet her. He quietly approached the girl from back and he stood next her. Quietly putting his hands over her, made Hinata turn around.

"Who are you?" She asked scared "What are you doing here?"

But this stanger with his beautiful smile gave her confidence. That was love at the first sight. None of them said anything about their origin – Sasuke didn`t wanted to discourage her, and Hinata didn`t knew anything about it herself. They danced with out any court protocol`s and enjoyed every minute together. Because of then their seperation was hard.

"Will i see you again?" Sasuke asked before Hinata went into forest.

"Of course in old cottage!" Hinata said.

For that time in old cottage fairys tired to make dress and cake for princess`s birthday.

"Dear mine," started Anko "I know we said we won`t use any magic but i don`t think we have any other choice!"

Blue fairy ran on attic for their wands.

"Close, doors and windows!" Kurenai ordered. "Ready? Now get to work!"

For a moment everything was done. Birthday cake was just like from picture but there was a problem about the dress. Kurenai and Anko couldn`t agree about the color. Blue or pink? Being busy with chice for Hinata`s dress fairys didn`t even noticed that all around the cottage went magic dust. Tsuande`s raven didn`t missed that.

"Where are the fairys there is princess! Is there any better news for my witch?" said raven and went to Tsuande like lightning.

When Hinata returned to cottage she saw a big surprise, but didn`t said anything, being to caught up in her thoughts.

"I can`t wait for you too meet him, His name is Sasuke and…"

"To MEET him?" Kurenai interrupted "We have to tell you something…"

Girl listened with out saying a word, the wierdest story she have ever heard. Story about princess Hinata who grow upaway from her parents and now is returning to her kingdom. Kurenai, Shizune and Anko took her to castle where her parents waited to see her. But Hinata didn`t stopped thinking about Sasuke`s smile and his warm eyes. She was far away from Tsuande, king and queen and that her fiance fairys talked about. When they arrived in the castle fairys went to tell her parents, leaving Hinata alone. Then in the darkness in front of Hinata appeard some light. Hinata, like she was hypnotized fallowed it. She came to tower, there was spindle.

"Thouch the spindle!" she heard a voice, a voice she couldn`t resist.

Charmed princess stretched out her hand and touched the sharp tip.

Fairys got there late. Hinata was laying on floor, not moving. While above her stood Tsunade.

"Welcome!" she yelled "But your too late!"

"You evil snake!" yelled Kurenai and went to attack her, but Tsuande disappeared into the smoke.

"Poor king and queen!" Anko wihspered. "Their hearts will broke down from pain!"

"Don`t worry!" said Shizune "They will not know! Now hurry up we have a lot of job to do!"

Tireless little fairys flew over the kingdom and with their power they putted the whole kingdom to sleep.

"_Let the time slowly pass through your fingers,_

_In dream let each of you sink:_

_Muscles in the hole, the bees in wood_

_Queen, guard the same time,_

_Clockwise will stop only,_

_But the first kiss, you know, it will be a cure!_

_Now the whole kingdom ruled by a decrease ..._

_They sleep all, sleep, and you ..."_

"You know my friend…" sleepy king Fugaku said "Sasuke told me today that he wants to marry some…"

"Shhhh!" Kurenai stopped him. "Sleep!"

Every where around them reign silence and fairys rushed towards the window. Realizing that Hinata`s beloved is prince Sasuke, Kurenai rushed towards the hidden old cottage. She hoped that she`d find him there. But enamored young man was already near the cottage, where witch waited for him.

He woke up chained in Tsuande`s castle, in front of him stood wicth.

"You surly wonder how did you got here?" Tsuande gave an evil smirk and continue "Your beloved peasant woman id princess Hinata. Three stupid fairys thought they could keep her save from me! As you see – it didn`t worked! She stabbed herself on the spindle and fall asleep…forever! Only with your kiss you can wake her up but you are trapped. Pity!"

Being left alone in the dark, Sasuke heard somebodys voices:

"It`s him! It`s him!" yelled fairys lighting up the dungeon.

In the second moment prince was free, and in his hands he was holding sword of courage and shield of truth.

"Only with this you can beat Tsunade!" whispered Kurenai "And if you truly love Hinata, fight for her!"

In Sasuke`s onyx eyes sparkled hope. He ran to exit, not going very far Tsunade`s raven showed up.

"Prisoner escapes!"

"Hurry up!" yelled Anko to Sasuke.

In front of Tsunde`s castle faithful horse waited for his master. From walls stared falling rocks, but Kurenai turned them into flowers. Prince's fearless horse is chasing like the wind. Together they moved through various troubles to sleeping castle. Within an inch of the caslte, biog black dragon waited for them. It was Tsunade, ready for the biggest fight. Soon Sasuke`s shield turned into dust and he slowly started losing his power, but the thought at Hinata gave him strenght and he thrust the sword into dragon`s heart. Tsunade swing with her wings and fell down into the abyss. When Sasuke went into the castle he rushed to Hinata`s room. Good fairys told him that only with a kiss of ture love he can save his beloved.

"Kiss her." Whispered Kureani.

"Don`t bother them!" said Shizune.

Right then Sasuke kissed Hinata and she woke up.

"I knew you`d find me!" Hinata smiled sleepy. "But i don`t know will you love me now when i`m princess…."

"I`ll get used to…" Sasuke smiled.

Happy and in love they hurried to tell their parents.

"Father allow me to introduce princess Hinata, love of my life..." said Sasuke to his father.

"Father it`s me!" whispered princess Hinata and hurried to hug her parents.

"I think i`m still dreaming…" said king Fugaku to his friend Hiashi enjoying in dance of two youger people in love.

"Let it stay this way and let this moment full of our joy and love lasts forever!"


End file.
